Naked Angela
by jajo
Summary: Where did Angela poof off to in Chapter 11 of the Good Looking Loony Tunes Stalker Guy? Who's her mate? And, wait, she gets naked? Definitely for a mature audience. ;


Dedicated to XXSkittlesXX who has written the very funny High School LoveHate Affair A JazzXAlice story

Rosalie was pounding on the door. Loudly. I am sure she'd woken everyone up in my dorm, including the nosy resident advisor bitch Jada. Bitch because she was a werewolf and because the term absolutely fit her personality.

I know that was uncharitable of me. I sent a silent apology to the fates.

I knew that the person who was pounding on my door had to be Rose because she was the only one who would dare pound on my door. Everyone was either in awe of my power or downright scared of me or human. If it had been Bella or Alice, they wouldn't have bothered knocking. So that left Rose. Who I totally didn't want to see right now.

I considered teleporting away but I knew Rose would track me down wherever I went. She knew I was in here and eventually she _would_ track me down. And, as a succubus, she could make me _very_ sorry I'd given her the slip. It was one of the things that made her so successful as a Happenings relationship counselor.

_Drats._

"Come on in Rose," I called out to her.

The door slammed open.

"Angela Weber, you have some explaining to do!" she practically yelled at me, her eyes blazing. "How could you keep the fact that you are mated a secret from your best friend?"

"Rose," I replied with a sigh, uncomfortable under her glare. I absolutely hated being the center of attention. That's why I enjoyed being Rose's faithful sidekick or as some Others had nicknamed me, her_ little shadow._ "I'm trying to work this out. I'd appreciate it if you give me some time and then I promise I'll spill all."

Rose pouted. _Oh, goddess, she was so not going to let this go._ If I'd been in her shoes, I would have respected my friend's privacy. I hated to pry. But Rose was nothing like me and, generally, that was one of the reasons I loved her.

Not feeling the love right now.

"Just tell me a little bit," she begged. "Is it Ben? I thought you and he were positive that he wasn't your mate."

I winced at the scab over my heart that Rose had just irritated. "No, it is not Ben. I love him, but he is not the Other the fates designated as my mate."

"So it is an Other then?" asked Rose. "Not a human like Alice or Bella?"

"No," I sighed. I went over and grabbed a random book off my shelf. I sat down and opened it. Maybe Rose would take a hint.

"Is it another witch?" asked Rose, pulling the book out of my hands. We both knew that most Others found their mates within their own species. Rose and Emmett were definitely the exception and not the norm. But this was a kooky year and the norm seemed to have disappeared, what with the Alice-Jasper pairing, Bella-Edward pairing, me-and….

Of course, my mating was even more extreme. _What did I do to bring the wrath of the fates on my head?_

"No," I admitted softly.

Rose squealed. She was obviously happy for me. I wish I could share in the joy.

"What is he? It is a he, right? Where did you meet him? How come he doesn't know you're his mate? What does your family think about this?"

You see, this is why I hadn't revealed my issues with my mate with Rose. There is no way she _could_ _not_ pry. And I knew that eventually she would get the entire story out of me, so I decided to just unload the entire thing.

As I narrated what had happened, I thought back to that fateful day.

Ben and I had been on a date. He and I had been dating for the last couple of years, although there was this horrible pall over our relationship. We both knew that at any time either of us could find our mate and then the love that he and I shared would be over.

We'd talked about our options. Ben and I are each very powerful witches and we have toyed with the idea of trying to alter our fates magically, regardless of the consequences that the fates might have waiting for us for daring to alter their master plan.

Ben and I had actually been talking about our future. We had decided to live together this summer and we were arguing over whether to rent an apartment or a house, when it happened.

I froze. I could not move at all. A waive of heat washed over me and my nipples hardened while a gush sprang forth between my legs, giving evidence to my instant arousal.

I had just casually looked up and spotted a really tall, really muscular Native American looking guy across the restaurant.

_No, no, no_. _He's all wrong._ I always thought that my perfect other half would look like Ben. You know skinny and slightly geeky looking. I was totally into slight, wiry but handsome guys. You know, like Kirk Douglas, Buddy Holly, or Frank Sinatra.

The guy I spotted looked more like Rock Hudson or Marlon Brando. He had an air of danger around him that reminded me of James Dean or Elvis Presley.

I saw him tense and start to sniff the air. _Oh sweet tamales, I think he might have scented me. He knows his mate is near. _

His size, his sniffing, and my magic third eye confirmed his species. He was a werewolf. I'm sorry to offend, but I had to cuss internally here. _Damn. Double Damn. Crap._

I looked helplessly at Ben, who, goddess bless him, knew me well enough to know that something was the matter. Even though I was fairly quiet and reserved, I didn't generally freeze like a statute. From the corner of my eye I saw the werewolf start stalking towards my direction, any second now I knew he'd spot me and then claim me, whether I was ready or not. It was the way of the werewolf. They are very much ruled by their animal side.

In the blink of an eye, my hero Ben teleported us out of the restaurant to my dorm room and I could move again. I burst into tears. Ben had been absolutely lovely, holding me and drying my tears. Reassuring me that he loved me and he would help me however he could.

"So do you know who this werewolf is?" asked Rose. "Is he a student here? Please, don't tell me you just let your Chosen One disappear."

"I've seen him in my scrying mirror," I admitted. "He's not a student here. He's a mechanic at a local body shop that his family owns."

"A mechanic!" yelped Rose. "Your family is going to blow a gasket."

I winced again. I came from an especially old, revered (aka snooty and stuck up) line of witches. They would be livid that my mate was a werewolf and a blue collar worker.

"They'd definitely want you to denounce your mate and become an oracle or something," she continued. _Think the Other's version of sending me to a convent._

"Have you talked to him at all?" my soon to be ex friend persisted, "What is he like? Big is good, I bet you he is big all over."

I rolled my eyes. Rose definitely has a one tracked mind.

"No, I have not met him," I admitted. "I've been dodging him all over campus. He is truly persistent." Every time I'd sensed him, I'd flashed myself back to my dorm room.

"You can't hide from your fate forever, babe," Rose said softly and she hugged me.

I leaned into the hug, thankful that I had her support.

"Ben and I are trying to fix that. We think we've come up with a spell to make the werewolf forget about me and go along on his merry way."

"What?!?" Rose screamed. "Are you crazy? Do NOT tempt the fates, Angela Weber. I do not want to scrape you off the bottom of the Grand Canyon or something."

I refused to be around someone who was yelling at me. I felt my temper flare and before I did something that I'd regret, I did what I did best, made like a banana, and split.

I popped over to Ben's dorm room, my last safe refuge.

Ben was at his computer.

"Hey," I said, happy to see my love once again.

He turned around slowly and I saw that his eyes were really red and his nose was runny.

_Oh, no, he'd been crying. _

"Ben," I rushed over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I spoke with my mom today," he replied glumly. "About you."

I looked at him blankly. His mother and I got along swimmingly well. I couldn't imagine what she'd say about me to make him so upset.

"And?"

"She reminded me about some facts of life," he sighed and stretched, pulling away from me. "She gave me a history lesson about what happens to bad little Others who don't follow the fates' wishes."

"Ben," I replied, stroking his arm. "We talked about all this. I am willing to risk it."

He shot his arm out and I felt an unnatural warmness around me. _The little shuckster. He'd just used a spell to freeze me into place._

I couldn't even speak and I instead I tried to show my hurt and betrayal in my eyes.

"She reminded me that if I truly loved you then I would move heaven and earth to give you what you need. To keep you safe and sound," he said solemnly. He came over and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. "Follow your bliss, my love. Good-bye."

_Nooooo!!! _my mind shrieked until another spell hit me and I welcomed unconsciousness.

I woke slowly, on a soft bed or pallet. I was a little fuzzy but I could still remember my conversation with Ben and I was very afraid to open my eyes.

So I took a quick peek and then shut them again. I saw that I was lying on a bed in a room lit by a beautiful chandelier. And I realized that I was naked as a jaybird.

"So you're the one," said a deep masculine voice.

I shrieked and bounded off the bed. I tried to cover my private parts as best I could, draping one arm over my breasts and shielding my woman's area with my hand.

I didn't even have on my 1950's cat style glasses. I didn't need corrective lenses, but they'd been a part of me… a layer of protection against the world.

I first tried to disappear and I couldn't teleport. I then tried to clothe my self and that too didn't work. _Oh, my goddess, I am trapped in this room with him and I am powerless. This was like my worst nightmare. How could Ben have done this to me?_

"Shhh….. It's ok, little bird," said the werewolf with a small, friendly smile on his face. Only a big werewolf would think my almost six foot height was little. And I didn't trust the smile: I knew there were some big teeth hidden behind that smile. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm sorry, I don't want this. I don't want to be mated to a werewolf."

His smile fell and he rubbed the back of his head. "I sort of thought you were the one who arranged us to be trapped in this room… naked and all."

_Sweet chariots, he is naked. _

Jacob Black was naked. My mouth went bone dry. I couldn't breathe. I could only stare.

He had to be well over 6½ feet tall and he was big, well everywhere. He had a broad chest, narrow waist, and tree trunks for all five of his appendages. Every part of his body displayed wicked looking muscles. He had absolutely no tans lines anywhere.

His skin was a beautiful, even brown, and he was surprisingly hairless for being a werewolf. I just saw a _lot _of smooth silky skin stretched over hard muscle.

I'd seen his face before and I already knew he was ungodly handsome. He was the most gorgeous men I had ever seen.

The fates had been cruel when they'd stuck him with me.

"So, uh, what are you?" he asked, absentmindedly scratching a spot over one of his pecs. Gah. Muscles rippled across his abs. "Do you know how we got here?"

"I'm a witch," I admitted, dazzled by the muscle play. _Gah, gah, gah..._

"Wow, that's going to make our joining ceremony really tense, huh?" Jake joked. "Talk about a real shocker, huh? A werewolf and a witch: kind of like a real life Romeo and Juliet."

I gave him a half smile. He had no idea. When my dad found out, we might just have a new wolf rug.

"So I guess you kept teleporting away every time I scented you. You've been leading me on some hunt, lady." He didn't seem to mind. He was smiling at me, almost proudly. "Tricky witches."

"Angela," I said, trying to tear my eyes away from the particularly huge muscle between his legs. It was obviously feeling very vigorous and strong.

Was that because of me? _Gulp. _

"Jake. So if you didn't do all this," Jake waived his hand at the windowless room that looked like it was part of some posh, European hotel. "Who did?"

"My boyfriend," I admitted. Jake gave a low growl. "Although I guess since he's placed us here, together and naked, he and I are probably broken up."

"Do you love him?" asked Jake, looking truly upset and angry. I shivered; he really did look like a dangerous predator now.

"Yes," I admitted softly, bracing myself in case Jake became an angry wolf.

Instead of freaking out, he crossed over to me and took me in his arms, hugging me close.

"What are you doing?" I yelped. I struggled to get out of his embrace, but then I realized I was just rubbing my naked parts against his naked parts. Causing friction.

I was shocked at how my skin was tingling at the warm contact. And I was really unhappy to be without my powers because I am sure Jake could smell my arousal.

Dang it.

"Shhhh…. Don't move, baby," Jake groaned. "I'm trying so hard to resist you but my wolf is demanding that I touch you."

I snorted in disbelief.

"No, seriously, at least now I can't look at your mesmerizing body—it was totally messing up my mind. Man, you're so beautiful that I'm trying to control the wolf that is demanding I get in between your long legs, fuck you senseless, and make you mine."

I suddenly found crude language attractive for the first time in my life.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I practically squeaked.

"God, you've got to know how slammin' you are. You have these eyes that are soulful, the longest damn legs I have ever seen, and it's like your skin is begging for me to lick it all over."

I actually let out a little sigh.

"Fuck, the things I could do with your hot little cherry mouth. And your smell—I just want to eat you up."

"Should I be afraid the big bad wolf is going to eat me?" I asked, flirting. _Who was this hussy I'd become? _

_I liked her._

Jake leaned down, inhaled deeply right by the nape of my neck.

"Babe, you should be very afraid right now."

His words sent a shiver down by back.

"Jake you're so cute when you use words like 'slammin'. I think that this is the first time I've ever been referred to in that manner. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

OH MY GOD!

"Why?" he asked with a huge grin. "How old are you?"

"Sixty-four years old," I said through clenched teeth.

Jake leaned over to my ear and whispered, in a husky, deep voice, "Cougar."

Suddenly I was on him like white on rice.

I pulled his head down towards me and started kissing him while I ran my hands up and down that fine chest of his. Jake responded just as enthusiastically, and I felt him squeeze my breasts, paying special attention to the nipples. His hands dropped down and squeezed my ass. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I felt him at my opening and I lifted myself up and onto his member.

We both groaned.

I flung my head back as I grasped Jake's shoulders. He took started nibbling my neck as he guided my hips up and down with strong hands that grasped me firmly, decisively finding a rhythm.

I started shrieking Jake's name like it was a chant, over and over again, as I began to orgasm. Jake threw back his head and actually howled and I felt a hot liquid enter me.

Jake leaned forward and bit down on my left breast, just above the nipple. I felt a sharp pain and then…

Bright blue-silver light seemed to just erupt from each of us. Jake and I were literally lifted up off the floor and spun around.

I felt power pouring into me, making me immeasurably more powerful than I ever had been before. Goddess, I think I might have just become one of the most powerful sorceresses _ever_.

I took hold of the power and I used it to lower the two of us to the bed. We broke apart and looked at each other in amazement. Jake's eyes had changed color from a deep brown to a blue so light, it was almost silver.

He lifted his hand up and tentatively touched my hair.

"You look like Rogue," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"Rogue. Like from the X-Men, you know, because you now have silver streaks in your hair."

I looked down at my chest and stared at the place that Jake had pierced. Instead of teeth marks, I saw the tattooed image of a wolf's paw print.

"Do you like it?" asked Jake, shyly. "I have a matching one." He showed me his left bicep and sure enough he had a matching one.

"Sure," I completely lied. I now looked like biker babe or one of those rap guys' girl friends. I will never be able to wear a low cut shirt again. Not that I ever had, but at least I'd had the option before.

"I just got a super influx of power," I warned Jake. "Our mating just made me incredibly powerful."

"Sweet," he said. Goddess, he was an innocent puppy.

"Besides changing your eye color, did our mating affect you in any other way? Do you feel any different?"

"My eyes changed? Cool! What color are they? It totally sucks that there's not a mirror here!"

I conjured up a mirror for Jake.

He didn't reach for it.

"You have your powers back," he stated.

"Yep," I answered, popping the "p".

"Are you going to disappear again?" he asked, pouting a little.

I was truly tempted. Staying with Jake was truly frightening, but he'd marked me, both on the outside _and_ one the inside. I didn't want to go.

"No," I said softly, blushing.

"Great!" Grinning, he lifted me up and swung me about.

"I can zap us anywhere," I told him, a matching broad grin across my own face. "We can go to Paris, Fiji, anywhere you like."

"I just want to stay here for a while," he admitted, his grin turning sheepish. "I just want it to be me and you getting to know each other. We have the rest of our lives for those places."

True. My mate was incredibly wise. My other half. Gah.

Jake leaned down and started kissing me slowly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the wonderful sensations. He gathered me up in his arms, lay me down on the bed, and then covered my body with his. I let out a loud moan as he started nibbling my neck.

I turned my head to give him better access and opened my eyes when he gave me a little nip.

_FUCK!_

Dozens of eyes stared back at me from the faces of Native Americans, many of them werewolves. I let out a shriek and shook Jake, pushing him away from my neck.

Jake looked up, looked about, and then started cursing. I pulled him back down so his body covered all my goodies, but not before I heard the telltale sound of a cell phone camera's _click_.

I zapped us back to our own little room _after_ I fried all cameras and cell phones within a 10 mile radius.

Jake was laughing and I pushed him off me.

"Jake, what were you thinking before we got zapped in front of all those people?"

"You mean my family? I was thinking about how much I wanted to introduce you to my people."

I groaned and placed my head in my hands, completely mortified.

"Well, I guess we know what power you gained," I said from behind my hands. "You obviously have the ability to teleport."

"Which means you can never run from me again, babe," he said with a smirk. "The fates gave me ability to follow you anywhere. And, trust me, I will."

"I just can't believe we were doing what we were doing in front of your family!"

"Don't worry, babe, it is tradition for royalty to take their bride in front of his people," he said with a chuckle. "Normally it is done after the formal joining ceremony. We just jumped the gun a bit."

"Royalty?" I asked, feeling the blood drain from my face.

"Yeah, didn't you know? I'm a werewolf prince."

Gah.

End notes:

Please review if you want me to keep writing these one-shots. I promise I will still write a weekly chapter of GLLTSG--but these one-shots keep me sane and the idea well pumping.

Plus, I get Jake naked. Gah.


End file.
